The present invention relates to an artificial bait, generally called a lure for use in fishing. Particularly, it relates to a lure which has a colored light emitting characteristic for efficiently radiating an intensity of reflected light to draw fishes' attention easily which and contains at least one rattle.
Further, the present invention relates to an artificial bait, generally called a lure for use in fishing. Particularly, it relates to a lure which can be joined to a metal connecting member, such as a suspension lug, for connecting with the line without presenting any ill-matched appearance.
A variety of colored light emitting lures have been known such as:
1 a type of lure containing a light emitting source therein for illumination; PA1 2 a type of lure having a reflective member(s) bonded to the outer surface for reflection of light; and PA1 3 a type of lure having as a structural member thereof a radiant reflective layer which incorporates with a multiplicity of projections.
However, the type 1 of a luminous lure equipped with a light emitting source is heavier in weight since the light source and its power supply are installed, thus failing to provide natural movements in water and increasing the overall costs.
The type 2 of a lure with a reflective member(s) bonded to the outer surface is likely to get the reflective member(s) damaged or peeled off when directly striking the bottom of a sea or a river. Hence, it is unfavorable for actual use due to poor durability of the reflective member(s).
The type 3 of a lure having as a structural member thereof a radiant reflective layer with a multiplicity of projections, like the type 2, it is likely to get the radiant reflective layer damaged when directly striking the bottom of a sea or a river. Hence, it is also unfavorable for actual use due to poor durability of the radiant reflective layer.
For reducing the drawbacks, a lure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (SHO)55-9799, which contains as a structural member thereof a radiant reflective layer having a multiplicity of projections and backed up with a colored member.
However, even in the lure disclosed in Publication (SHO)55-9799, the colored member equipped behind the radiant reflective layer may absorb incident light and impair the development of color. Hence, the glittering effect for drawing fishes attraction is also impaired.
The present inventor previously introduced a modified lure which contains a radiant reflective layer in the body thereof so as to prevent damages or peeling off of its reflective region and consequently increase the durability in use, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (HEI)7-315073. The modified lure however hardly provided rattle(s).
The modified lure disclosed in the Application (HEI)7-315073 is formed by pasting together a pair of identical complementary lure members comprising a transparent or translucent material in such a manner that the inner surfaces of the lure members are spaced from each other to form a hollow therebetween. There are metal connecting members provided at the joint portions of the complementary lure members as shown in FIGS. 11 to 13.
More specifically, retainers 53 are formed at appropriate locations of the joint portions of the complementary lure members 51 and 52 to extend substantially at a right angle to towards the hollow space in the lure. The retainer 53 of either complementary lure member has a projection 54 on which an annular leg portion 62 of the metal connecting member 61 is fixed to preliminarily hold the metal connecting member 61. This allows a pair of identical complementary lure members 51 and 52 to be pasted together with much ease.
The pasted body of a pair of identical complementary lure members 51 and 52 is constructed as shown in FIG. 13 by preliminary fitting the metal connecting member 61 on the projection 54 of either complementary lure member 51 and inserting the projection 54 into a pit 55 of the other complementary lure member 52 which is located and sized for engagement with the projection 54.
The pair of identical complementary lure members 51 and 52 is comprised of a transparent or translucent material. Accordingly, the retainers 53 of the lure extending substantially at a right angle towards the hollow space in the lure can be viewed from the outside thus lowering the quality of the lure as a commercial product.
In particular, the radiant reflective layer which is installed in the lure body has a decreased efficiency of reflection and produces significantly irregular reflections which may result in reduction of the attractiveness of the lure so as to discourage a catch of fish.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art. An improved lure of the present invention has a rattle booth allocated in the hollow thereof regardless of failing to form the integrated rattle booth inside the hollow space of the lure. The lure also has retainers provided at the joint portions of the complementary lure members without presenting any ill-matched appearance and thus contribute to the increase of the catch of fish.